Tears of Sun
by TheLastAngel20
Summary: Saat malam kelahirannya Naruto... ada dua keputusan yang harus diambil. Spoiler chapter 439.
1. Keputusan Kushina

**Keputusan Kushina: Terlalu Gelap**

Cerita ini muncul begitu saja di dalam kepala saya... ya sudah saya tulis aja. ^^ Mohon sabar untuk _Captured In His Eyes._ Bab selanjutnya akan di-update setelah bab kedua dari _Geng Ramen VS Geng Akatsuki._

Summary: Malam saat Naruto dilahirkan... ada dua keputusan sulit yang harus diambil...

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei dan saya sangat suka bagaimana jalan ceritanya. Duh jurus-jurusnya lagi!

Pairings: Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki.

Warnings: Ehm... ini spoiler dari chapter yang saya nggak tahu nomer berapa yang menceritakan tentang siapa orang tuanya Naruto. Terus rating cerita ini M karena ada beberapa adegan yang tidak sesuai dibaca anak-anak.

* * *

Minato Namikaze, sang Hokage keempat berjalan tersenyum di jalanan Konoha yang diterangi oleh lentera-lentera warna-warni untuk merayakan akan datangnya musim gugur. Pekerjaan hari ini bagi sang Hokage nyaris tidak ada, bukan hanya karena Konoha sekarang ada dalam keadaan yang tenang dan damai, tetapi juga karena ia sekarang diliburkan untuk beberapa hari. Ia mendapat beberapa ucapan selamat dan doa akan kelahiran anaknya yang mendekati tanggal lahirnya yang diramalkan oleh kepala ninja medis. Sang Hokage ketiga bahkan mengirim beberapa gulungan berisi jurus-jurus yang menarik sebagai hadiah kelahiran si anak pertama.

Minato mengangguk sana-sini dan mengatakan salam kepada siapa saja yang menyapanya. Sesekali ada beberapa kunoichi teman dekat Kushina yang menanyakan kabar ibu dan calon buah hatinya.

Sebelum sampai di rumahnya ia membeli sebungkus mi ramen. Si penjual ramen yang senang jika Minato dan Kushina datang (Kushina mengalami ngidam mi ramen selama tiga bulan sehingga mereka berdua sudah jadi seperti pelanggan tetap di sana) memberikan satu bungkus gratis untuk Minato. Sang Hokage berterima kasih, lalu kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya yang ada di pinggir selatan Konoha.

Setelah masuk rumah ia mendapati Kushina membaca buku berbaring di atas sofa sambil mengelus perutnya yang buncit. Ia tersenyum lalu menyapa istrinya sambil mengecup keningnya dari belakang. Kushina tersenyum dan menanyakan bagaimana pekerjaan suaminya hari ini.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja," Minato tertawa. " Aku mendapat surat dari Guru Jiraiya. Beliau akan datang minggu depan kesini. Katanya sudah tidak sabar melihat Naruto kalau sudah lahir."

Kushina bangkit dari sofa sambil mendekap perutnya dengan lembut. "Kalau begitu kita bisa makan siang berempat dengan guru Jiraiya kalau Naruto sudah lahir, mungkin guru bisa memperlihatkan edisi baru yang sudah terbit sebulan yang lalu."

Minato tertawa lalu memeluk istrinya.

"Minato..?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kamu yakin kalau Naruto akan menjadi ninja yang hebat seperti kamu atau gurumu?"

"Bukankah kamu tidak meragukan hal itu?"

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan Mina sayang."

"Ada yang merisaukanmu?" Minato meletakkan jubah hokagenya ke atas meja.

Kushina menunduk sedikit. "Kehidupan sebagai seorang ninja... tidak pernah mudah dan tentram. Sulit kubayangkan jika Naruto kelak harus mengambil keputusan-keputusan sulit sebagai seorang ninja."

"Kamu terlalu menyimak cerita-ceritaku Kushina..." Minato menyangga tubuhnya ke pinggir meja dan memperhatikan istrinya.

"Kamu terlalu banyak menyimpan semuanya sendiri Minato... pertama saat kamu menceritakan padaku soal kematian muridmu Obito-"

"Kushina, kumohon. Jangan sekarang. Kelahiran Naruto sudah ada di depan mata, dan kondisimu memburuk akhir-akhir ini. Tenangkan pikiranmu dan lahirkanlah dengan selamat."

"Aku harus tahu Minato, aku harus tahu apa Naruto akan bertahan. Berjanjilah Minato, berjanjilah apa pun yang terjadi jangan pernah mengorbankan Naruto..."

"Kushin-"

"Minato kumohon..."

Minato menatap istrinya, lalu menjawab tanpa ragu, "Aku berjanji."

Dua jam kemudian...

"AWAS!!!!!" dua orang jounin melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari hentakan salah satu ekor siluman berekor sembilan. Salah seorang teman mereka baru saja dimakan oleh siluman itu. Semua ninja kuat dari desa Konoha sedang berjuang gigih melawannya, tetapi semuanya nampak sia-sia. Siluman itu terus membunuh para shinobi konoha yang melawannya. Dan ia lama-kelamaan menuju desa...

"Dimana Hokage?!"

"Awas tiarap!!!"

"Kami butuh lebih banyak persenjataan!!!"

"AYAH!! IBU!!!"

"Iruka! Kau harus kembali ke desa!!!"

"Semuannya bertahanlah sampai Hokage keempat datang!!!"

Semua orang yang tertinggal di desa secepatnya melakukan evakuasi sesuai perintah sang Hokage. Semua berusaha lari melewati gunung yang terletak di bagian utara desa. Di bagian selatan desa, beberapa anbu mencari sang Hokage.

"Kirui, apa kamu melihat Hokage keempat?" tanya seorang anbu kepada tetangga Minato yang berlari keluar rumahnya.

"Beliau..."

"Cepat katakan! Nyawa banyak shinobi terancam seiring waktu!"

"Aku disini."

Semua menoleh ke arah Minato yang datang keluar dengan senjata lengkap. Kirui nampak sangat tidak tenang.

"Hokage-sama! Tapi Kushina kan-"

Minato mengangkat tangannya. Bulan yang tersembunyi di belakang awan gelap, tetapi semua orang bisa melihat Minato sedang berdiri tegang.

"Aku ada sebuah permintaan Kirui."

"Tentu... Hokage."

"Di dalam rumahku, di kamar Kushina, di atas meja, kamu akan menemukan sesuatu yang berharga, jagalah dengan baik sampai aku kembali. Bilamana keadaan tidak membaik aku mohon bawalah keluar dari desa. Akan kusuruh satu Anbu untuk mengawalmu."

"T-tentu Hokage-sama... tetapi yang berharga itu apa...?"

"Kamu akan tahu dengan sendirinya," bulan muncul kembali dan barulah semuanya menyadari tangan Minato yang berlumuran darah... dan setetes air mata yang jatuh menuruni pipinya.

"Hokage-sama... bagaimana dengan Kushina...?"

Tetapi Minato bergegas ke tempat dimana silumannya berada tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

...

"_Baiklah, lakukan evakuasi besar-besaran sekarang juga."_

_Minato menatap Anbu yang melompat keluar dari rumahnya setelah memberi tahu berita mengejutkan itu. Ia harus bergegas ke tempat siluman itu sebelum terlalu banyak shinobi terbunuh atau siluman itu menuju ke desa. Ia harus kesana sekarang juga... tetapi Kushina baru saja seperti mau..._

"_Minato... sakit... perutku sakit..."_

"_Kushina! Ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."_

"_Tidak... jangan... kamu dengar sendiri 'kan berita yang dikatakan anbu itu tadi..."_

"_Kushina, kamu 'kan mau melahirkan sekarang!"_

"_Tidak ada waktu... semakin lama semakin banyak shinobi yang terbunuh, bagaimana kalau siluman itu menuju dan sampai di desa? A-apa kamu mau... gara-gara menyelamatkan satu- aduh.... n-nyawa... banyak nyawa lain yang jadi korban...? Lagipula sekarang semua melakukan evakuasi dari desa ini... tidak ada ninja medis... mereka harus menolong para shinobi yang sedang bertarung..."_

"_Kushina aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu disini sendiri!"_

"_Aku tidak akan bertahan... aku pasti akan mati... aku tidak kuat melahirkan..."_

"_Tidak Kushina.. kumohon! Bagaimana dengan Naruto?!"_

"_Lakukanlah Minato, hanya ini jalan keluarnya... kamu tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan..." Kushina menyerahkan sebuah kunai ke tangan Minato. Ia mulai terjatuh lemah karena tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan itu._

"_Kushina! Aku menolak!"_

"_Aku toh tidak akan bertahan... tanpa bantuan seorang ninja medis aku tetap akan mati, tetapi kalau anak ini tidak segera ditolong... kamu bisa kehilangan Naruto juga..."_

_Minato menatap ngeri ke istrinya yang terbaring lemah di lantai. Bulan tersembunyi di belakang awan sehingga tidak memperlihatkan bagaimana Minato menggenggam erat kunai yang diserahkan Kushina barusan. Darah menetes ke bawah... kamar itu terlihat terlalu gelap... terlalu gelap untuk mencari jalan keluar dari keadaan itu..._

"_Aku mencintaimu Minato... dan aku percaya kamu akan menjaga anak kita dengan baik..." Kushina mencoba berbicara lembut saat mendengar langkah-langkah Minato yang mendekat ke arahnya._

"_Apa pun yang terjadi jangan korbankan Naruto demi apa pun... bahkan demi desa ini sendiri... biarlah hal itu menjadi keegoisan kita yang pertama... dan yang terakhir..."_

"_Sampai nanti Kushina..." Minato mengangkat kunai itu sedikit._

"_Sampai nanti Minato... dan terima kasih..."_

Itulah pertama kalinya Minato menyesal telah hidup sebagai seorang shinobi.

* * *

Sekian saja dulu. Cerita ini dibagi jadi dua karena keputusan yang diambil saat malam itu ada dua. Ya dan Kirui itu tokoh fiksi saya sendiri. Seorang penjual sake di samping rumah Minato yang sudah tua dan tidak pernah menikah, kadang-kadang mampir ke rumah Minato untuk ngobrol-ngobrol soal pertarungan seru yang dialami Minato. Chapter selanjutnya saya harap bisa selesai cepat...


	2. Keputusan Minato

**Keputusan Minato: Terlalu Terang**

Yap, untung saya ada banyak waktu luang minggu ini ^^. Pokoknya mau kerja keras ah. Ini chapter terakhir untuk _Tears of Sun_. Kalau ada yang mau, saya tambahkan sebuah epilog kecil. Ini chapter-nya. :D

Disclaimer: Naruto dan segala tetek-bengeknya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya hanya memiliki Kirui yang merupakan tokoh fiktif saya. Dan saya juga yang kasih nama Gamamaru sebagai salah satu binatang summon-nya Minato.

Pairings: Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki.

Summary: Malam saat Naruto dilahirkan... ada dua keputusan sulit yang harus diambil...

Warnings: Ehm... ini spoiler dari chapter yang saya nggak tahu nomer berapa yang menceritakan tentang siapa orang tuanya Naruto. Terus spoiler dari chapter 439.

Lagu inspirasi: "Watch the World Burn" by Hans Zimmer dan James Newton.

* * *

Minato menatap kedua mata itu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Kejam, tidak ada belas kasihan, menyala, dan ganas. Itulah tatapan sang siluman rubah berekor sembilan. Dan Minato harus mengalahkan monster itu, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi. Desa Konoha benar-benar terancam.

Gamabunta, yang sudah di-summon sama Minato, sangat penasaran bagaimana Minato akan menghadapi siluman itu. Semua kodok pernah mendengar tentang siluman yang satu ini. Dan mereka pun sangat takut terhadapnya.

"Lapor Yondaime!" seorang anbu kepercayaan Minato mendarat di samping Minato di atas kepala Gamabunta, lalu berlutut. "Kami sudah sekuat tenaga mencoba melawan siluman ini, tetapi sia-sia. Tidak ada senjata mana pun yang nampaknya bisa melukai secara serius siluman ini. Tidak ada ninjutsu yang mempan, tubuhnya bisa menolak semua jurus yang kami lancarkan. Siluman ini juga memiliki kekuatan menyembuhkan yang sangat kuat, dan tubuhnya sepertinya imun terhadap semua ninjutsu. Kami mencoba membuatnya terperangkap dalam genjutsu tetapi hanya berhasil selama sepuluh menit, selebihnya dia kembali sadar dan aliran cakranya kembali normal. Kami terdesak Yondaime, kami menunggu perintah selanjutnya."

"Genjutsu ya..." Minato kembali menatap lurus ke depan setelah mendengar laporan dari anbu itu. "Kalau begitu..." Minato menarik sebuah kunai dengan tiga ujung lancip, lalu melemparkan kunai itu ke arah siluman itu. Kunai itu melesat lalu mengenai tepat ke bahu siluman itu. Minato lalu merapalkan beberapa segel. Ia menutup mata dan dalam sedetik ia sudah berada di atas pundak siluman rubah itu. Minato menempelkan tangannya ke kepala si ekor sembilan, lalu menutup kedua matanya. Semua melihat dengan terpana.

"Itulah Hokage kita! Sang _Konoha No Kiiroi Senkou_!!"

Mata siluman itu seketika melirik ke arah Minato dan seketika mengayunkan satu ekor ke arah Minato, tetapi Hokage itu sudah menghilang dan kembali muncul di atas kepala Gamabunta di dekat sebuah kunai yang sama seperti yang dilemparkannya ke siluman itu barusan.

"Ce-cepatnya... jurus sunshin no jutsu-nya Yondaime," bisik seorang jounin.

"Yondaime!" anbu yang barusan melapor mendekati Minato. "Kami menunggu perintah!"

Minato masih berpikir.

_Hanya genjutsu yang mempan terhadap siluman itu. Tetapi pengendali genjutsu yang paling kuat di antara kami hanya mampu mengendalikan cakra si__luman itu selama sepuluh menit. Tetapi setelah aku memeriksa sendiri aliran cakra siluman yang luar biasa besar dan dashyat itu... ada genjutsu yang lain yang mengendalikannya. Pengendali genjutsu itu pasti bukan sembarang orang... Anehnya, aliran cakra ini sangat mirip dengan..._

"Fugaku... lepaskan topengmu."

Anbu itu memandang ke arah Minato dengan ragu, "Tetapi Yondaime..."

"Sebenarnya merahasiakan indentitasmu sebagai anggota anbu yang sebentar lagi mengundurkan diri setelah anakmu yang kedua akan lahir sudah tidak diperlukan. Malam ini malam terakhirmu sebagai anbu."

"Hokage-sama, mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal itu," Fugaku menatap ngeri ke arah siluman berekor itu yang memandang Minato dengan tenang dan was-was seolah gerakan selanjutnya akan menjadi perangkap bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, justru sekarang aku akan meminta bantuanmu. Aku sudah memikirkan sebuah cara untuk melawan siluman rubah itu, tetapi aku perlu memastikan dulu apakah jurus ini akan berhasil atau tidak, dan aku masih memerlukan sesuatu setelah aku memastikannya. Sekarang dengarkan baik-baik," Minato summon seekor kodok yang lebih besar dari dirinya sendiri.

"Gamamaru, ambillah bayi yang dibawa oleh Kirui, dia ada di rumahku."

"Baik!" Kodok itu melompat cepat ke arah desa Konoha.

"Fugaku, panggil sang Hokage ketiga dan Kakashi kesini, dan suruh para shinobi yang lainnya kembali ke desa."

"Hokage-sama akan melawan siluman itu hanya dengan bantuan sang Hokage ketiga dan Kakashi!? Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Bukan, yang akan melawannya adalah aku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada sang Hokage ketiga dan Kakashi."

"Tetapi Hokage-sama..!"

"Kamu sendiri bilang sedang menunggu perintah saya. Kalian yang mempercayakan gelar sang Hokage kepadaku harus percaya kepada keputusanku. Sekarang pergilah."

Fugaku menunduk sedikit, lalu melepaskan topengnya. I berlutut di depan Minato, "Baik Hokage-sama." Lalu ia menghilang.

Minato menatap siluman itu dengan tatapan serius. Lalu ia memfokuskan matanya ke sebuah shiluet yang berdiri di belakang, tidak jauh dari siluman itu. Minato tidak bisa melihat wajah atau sesuatu yang lain dari orang itu selain mantel yang menutupi dirinya... dan satu sharingan yang menatap dingin dan mencemoh ke arah Minato. Hokage itu baru pertama kalinya bertemu orang itu yang punya peran penting dalam sejarah Konoha... dan ia bisa menduganya ia akan berperan juga dalam masa depannya.

"Aku... akan melindungi Konaha dari bencana yang sekarang... asal kamu tahu... masa depan desa akan kupercayakan sama ankakku..." Minato tersenyum pada orang itu. Senyum yang sedih. Sedetik kemudian orang itu menghilang.

Tiba-tiba siluman itu melepaskan sebuah auman yang sangat keras dan siap-siap melompat ke arah desa. Tetapi sang Yondaime sudah siap. Secepat kilat ia melompat dari kepala Gamabunta, dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain sambil melepari kunai berujung tiga ke tubuh siluman itu. Setelah mengitari siluman itu sekali ia merapalkan beberapa segel lalu siluman itu mengaum sekerasnya saat merasakan tubuhnya seperti dialirkan cakra dalam bentuk listrik melalui tubuhnya. Minato menancapkan sebuah kunai besar ke tanah tepat di depan kakinya lalu memusatkan cakranya ke kunai itu. Setelah memastikan bahwa ia membuat siluman itu tidak bisa berkutik selama tiga menit ia menoleh ke belakang. Untungnya sang Hokage Ketiga dan Kakashi sudah datang. Begitu juga Gamamaru dengan sebuah bundelan kain yang terlihat bergerak sedikit.

"Yondaime!" Hokage ketiga menghampirinya dengan cepat. Sudah siap dalam pakaian tempur.

"Sandaime," Minato mengangguk dengan senyum.

"Sensei," Kakashi menatap ngeri ke arah siluman yang meronta keras-keras itu.

"Sandaime, Kakashi, waktuku tidak banyak," Minato tersenyum sedih. "Aku akan melawan siluman ini sendirian dan aku yakin akan bisa membuatnya tidak menyerang desa lagi."

"Maksud Sensei apa?" Kakashi sedikit melemparkan pandangan heran ke arah bundelan kain yang dibawa Gamamaru dan sekarang menyerahkannya ke Minato.

"Aku akan memberitahu beberapa hal penting sekarang mohon dengarkan baik-baik."

Sang Hokage Ketiga dan Kakashi mengangguk, tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi.

"Kemungkinan besar aku akan mati setelah melancarkan sebuah jurus rahasia kepada siluman itu. Aku tidak bisa mengalahkan atau membunuh siluman itu. Itu mustahil. Tapi aku bisa memindahkannya ke dimensi yang lain... dan menyegelnya agar ia tidak pernah keluar lagi.

"Menyegelnya kemana??" tanya Kakashi gugup.

"Ke dalam tubuh anak ini. Naruto," Minato lalu menatap isi bundelan itu dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut yang hanya Sandaime bisa mengerti karena punya anak.

"Siapa anak ini?" tanya Kakashi ikut memandang ke arah bayi itu yang sekarang menguap dalam pelukan Minato.

"Namanya Naruto... dia tidak punya orang tua... jadi bisa aku pakai dalam penyegelan siluman rubah berekor sembilan."

Sang Hokage Ketiga memandang Minato dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia bahkan membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Minato menggelengkan kepalanya sekali.

"Aku mohon setelah aku menyegel siluman ini, bawa dan jagalah anak ini dengan sepenuh hati. Anggaplah ia sebagai pahlawan desa ini. Dan berikanlah anak ini apa yang dibutuhkan. Sandaime... Kakashi, aku mohon dengan segenap hati untuk melindungi anak ini."

Sang Hokage Ketiga dan Kakashi memandang Minato sebentar lalu mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Satu lagi... begitu anak ini menjadi genin, aku mohon biar Kakashi jadi sensei-nya. Dan karena cakra siluman bisa mengacaukan dan melukai Naruto bilamana siluman ini bangkit di dalam dirinya, aku mohon ditempatkan satu ninja medis dalam kelompoknya. Dan untuk mencegah terjadinya bencana seperti ini lagi mohon ditempatkan seorang Uchiha di dalam kelompoknya juga."

"Seorang Uchiha?" tanya Sandaime.

"Kemungkinan besar siluman ini sudah dikendalikan oleh seorang pengguna genjutsu yang handal, seseorang yang memiliki jurus doujutsu. Kalau aku tidak salah orang itu adalah-"

"RAUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRR!!!!!!!!!!" siluman rubah berekor sembilan mulai melawan balik. Ia menghempaskan satu demi satu kunai yang ditancapkan Minato ke tubuhnya.

"Kalian menjauhlah!!!" Minato kembali menghadap siluman itu sambil memegang erat Naruto dengan satu lengan.

"Sensei!!!" Kakashi hendak menolong Minato, tetapi dihadang oleh Hokage Ketiga.

"Jangan mengganggunya jika ia melakukan jurus berbahaya itu!"

"Kakashi..." Minato berbalik ke arahnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Kematian Obito dan Rin... bukan salahmu. Kamu tidak perlu bersusah payah membuktikan bahwa kamu ninja yang baik. Kamu memang ninja yang baik, murid yang aku sayangi. Jalani jalan ninjamu. Gunakan sharinganmu dengan baik. Dan berhati-hatilah pada orang yang akan mengingatkanmu pada Obito..."

Kakashi sangat kebingungan mendengar kalimat Minato yang terakhir, tetapi ia tidak bisa bertanya apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa berlindung di belakang pohon.

Tangisan Naruto bercampur dengan auman siluman itu saat Minato melakukan jurus segel rahasia dan terlarang itu. Sebuah cahaya menyinari langit malam itu dan menerangi sampai ke desa. Lalu semuanya kembali gelap... dan tenang. Seolah malam itu tidak terjadi bencana apa pun. Hanya pohon-pohon tumbang dan jenazah para shinobi yang gugur yang bisa menjadi bukti kedatangan siluman itu. Kakashi sudah berlutut di samping jenazah gurunya, menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Naruto menangis kencang, dan di pusarnya terlihat segel yang ditinggalkan Minato.

"Namamu Naruto ya..." bisik Kakashi, lalu ia mengangkat bayi itu.

Sang Hokage Ketiga membawa Naruto ke rumahnya. Ia juga sudah pergi ke rumah Minato, mencari Kushina tetapi menemukannya tidak bernyawa di dalam kamarnya. Karena Minato tidak ingin membebankan Naruto dengan bagaimana kedua orang tuannya meninggalkannya, sang Hokage membereskan jenazah Kushina. Esok harinya ia kembali diangkat sebagai Hokage. Saat pidatonya, Hokage lama yang kembali ke dalam jabatannya memberitahukan bagaimana Hokage sebelumnya meninggal, dan dimana siluman itu sekarang. Para shinobi kaget mendengarnya begitu juga Fugaku. Tetapi karena peraturan baru yang dibuat oleh sang Hokage, semua shinobi tidak memperlihatkan rasa amarah mereka terhadap Naruto.

...

"_Suamiku?" Mikoto mendapati Fugaku memandang keluar jendela rumahnya. Ke arah gunung yang memperlihatkan ukiran para Hokage terdahulu._

"_Apa artinya sebuah pengorbanan Mikoto?" tanya Fugaku tanpa menoleh ke istrinya yang melangkah ringan mendekati suaminya._

"_Sesuatu yang kita berikan secara ihklas," jawab Mikoto dengan sedikit senyum._

"_Selama Minato, satu-satunya sahabatku menjabat sebagai Hokage, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk melakukan pemberontakan terhadap Konoha. Tetapi keadaannya sekarang lain. Walaupun aku menghormati Hokage Ketiga, tetapi derajat klan kita juga tidak berubah. Semua yang pernah kami korbankan demi desa ini terkubur jauh dalam sejarah Konoha. Sejarah yang kelam."_

"_Mungkin ini bukanlah jalan yang terbaik bagi klan Uchiha..." Mikoto menunduk sedikit._

_Fugaku akhirnya berbalik ke arah istrinya. Tatapannya tajam dan mengancam. Tidak jauh dari situ, Itachi yang baru berusia enam tahun mengintip dari balik pintu. Ia lalu menyelinap ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Kemudian ia memeluk Sasuke dengan lembut dalam kedua lengannya. _

"_Aku tahu yang ayah inginkan akan membuat menderita desa ini dan terutama kamu Sasuke. Hidup sebagai seorang Uchiha yang dibanggakan akan terasa sangat berat... Tapi tenang adikku... aku akan menjagamu. Apa pun caranya aku akan mengalihkan beban itu darimu. Asal kamu hidup... itu sudah cukup. Tidak akan kubiarkan kamu ikut dalam perang seperti yang aku alami..."_

_Tidak jauh dari sana seseorang dalam balutan mantel mengenakan sebuah topeng yang hanya memperlihatkan satu sharingan-nya di sisi kanan wajahnya, memandang desa Konoha dengan penuh benci._

"_Aku pasti akan kembali. Aku akan mengambil apa yang menjadi hakku. Siluman itu akan aku rembut kembali. Lihat saja Konoha. Nikmati saat-saat bahagia kalian karena dalam waktu 15 tahun aku akan kembali. Kematian adikku masih harus kubalaskan."_

_Orang itu berbalik lalu menghilang dalam bayangan pepohonan, sambil berbisik, "Naruto ya...?"_

_

* * *

  
_

Yap inilah akhir dari _Tears of Sun._ Silahkan beritahu saya kalau kalian mau saya tambahkan sebuah epilog. Janee! :D


End file.
